Anarchy at Greenlake
by knowlegeisfreedom
Summary: When a weird and slightly insane boy comes to camp green lake, will he drive them all insane, or will something much worse happen?


**Thanks for reading! this is my first holes story, and only my second overall.**

**Enjoy!!**

Sitting alone in the front seat of an almost empty school bus, Luke stared at the floor. The only other people were the bus driver and a security guard , both of which looked nasty and didn't pay any attention to the boy. this was to be expected, though, for nobody payed attention to him.

Despite the heat of the blazing texan desert, Luke was wearing a woolen jacket zipped up to his chin. He had long brown hair that was loosely tied back with a rubber band and strands of it fell limply by his face.

Back at home, in a small town in oregon,luke had been the kid everyone avoided. He had a tendency to bust out in laughter for no apparent reason during the most solemn occasions, and once he actually fell over from hysterics during a funeral that he wasn't even invited to.

His parents were never seen or heard from, not even during the trial. When ever he was asked about them, he would just grin and walk away. Some people thought that they just didn't care about Luke, while others went as far as to say he had killed his own mother and father. At his high school, a jock had once had the audacity to joke about it in front of his face, and ended up in the hospital for over a week.

The thing that had gotten him over two years at camp green lake, however, was quite a misunderstanding. Luke had gotten bored one day and felt it was time to get into the public eye. So he went to the nearest hard ware store in the middle of the night to get some supplies to make small bomb. (small for Luke being a blast half the size of the the empire state building.)

But during the raid, the store's owner came back to get something. So luke had no choice but to kid nap the man, and leave the supplies behind. He took the man to an old abandoned wear house and tied him up. Luke didn't know what to do with him and figured on killing him. So he went back to the hardware store to get some poisons chemicals, when the _police _show up. so he was arrested for theft and defacement of property. Luke wondered if the shop keeper had died yet.

The trial was quick and easy, except all the loud interruptions of Luke's laughter. soon, it was over and Luke was given a choice: jail or a detention camp. Luke picked the camp after a moment of thought, and was soon shipped off to camp green lake.

Back on the bus, Luke smiled. He had thought up many ways of how the man had died, but his favorite was him sitting alone, calling for help, until he could only whisper. then slowly dyeing of some disease or malnutrition, only for someone to come in seconds later to find him slumped back, dead.

Coming out of his trance, Luke glanced at the handcuffs imprisoning his wrist to the bar running vertical in front of him. It was silly really, but of corse, the guard didn't know that he could free himself in less than a second. He also didn't know that Luke was hiding a knife in a hidden compartment in his boot. the only thing that kept him truly restrained was the gun that the security guard carried.

Finally, as the sun reached it's peak in the sky, the bus pulled up in front of and old, rundown building that looked like a ghost town. beyond that, army green tents stretched back in rows. The guard uncuffed him and shoved him out the door. The sun blazed in his eyes ,and he almost had the thought to unzip his jacket.

He only had a few moments in the sun, however, then he was ushered swiftly into a room that was air conditioned by a fan. in front of Luke sat a man wearing an old cowboy hat and a rough look sat with is feet on a desk.

"Luke Valkrye, theft and defacement of property." The man read from Luke's file, uninterested. Luke almost said, _you can add murder to that, _but he held his tongue. "You'll call me Mr. Sir, you got that clear?" Mr. Sir drawled. Luke just nodded. "Good." was all he got back.

After that, Luke just zoned out, thinking of other things. occasionally a smile would play upon his lips, then gradually fade away.

"And no funny stuff, you hear me? Ah, Mr.P, glad you could make it. Boy, this is your -"

Luke, who was still partly zoned out, had started to laugh furiously. soon, he was doubled over from the hysterics. It was a maddening sound, like a hyena who had nothing else to do but laugh at his kill.

"Boy, what the devil has gotten into you?!" Mr. Sir yelled over the noise. "Are you out of your head?"

Through his laughter, he explained, " The shop owner's name was Mr.P." then he collapsed into more laughter.

They had stood there for almost a minute, Mr. P looking at Mr. Sir for guidance, Mr. Sir looking at Mr. P because he was the boy's councilor.

Then, like the end of the zombie apocalypse, Luke stood up straight, calm and poised, and asked, "So what's next?"

After he had dawned his orange jumpsuits (calmly rejecting the white shirt and the boots for his own black long sleeve shirt and knife adorned boots), Luke fallowed Mr. P to a dusty old army green tent that had a big "D" painted on one of the flaps. The councilor led Luke into the tent.

"Well, heres lovely old D-tent." He orientated Luke around the tiny space. "And here's a cot, and another one, and, Oh! another cot!"

"Are you afraid of me?" Luke asked, casually.

"No," Mr.P gulped, " you may have a hard outer shell, but I know that way down deep-"

"Because you're exhibiting all the signs."

"well, I have no idea-"

"You're Babbling when you are in the need to speak with me, and silent when you don't. Basically, you're avoiding any direct dialogue with me." Luke smiled. "But you have nothing to worry about, I'm harmless." He started to approach Mr. P. "I wouldn't hurt a fly. now how about a hug." He opened his arms wide. Mr. P cowered back and fell over a cot. for the first time, Luke noticed a boy lying on it.

"Who's he?" he asked. Mr. P, grateful for the relaxed tone, told him,

" Oh, thats, Zero, but he doesn't talk." Luke looked into Zero's eyes, the boy just stared back.

"Pity." Luke muttered, " It looks like he has a lot to say."

"Well, if that's all Lukas, then I'll be going. the boys can fill you in on the rest." Mr. P made for the door, but Luke stopped him with an outstretched arm. "That's not my name." Mr. P just looked at him like a cow in the headlights. "Lukas, it's not my name."

"Well then," Mr. P asked, " what is it?"

"Luscious."

"Oh." Mr. P tried to get past, but Luke stopped him."

" What's you're real name, Mr. P?"

"Um, Pendanski. Mr." He babbled.

" Pity." Luke sighed. " The shop owner's name was Mr. Powell." and with that, he released the now very frighted Mr. P, who ran out the door.

**Thanks again! Please comment and all the other things!**

**I'll post again soon.**


End file.
